


Brewing Trouble

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry doesn't always know when to quit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/gifts).



> This was for 2012 HP_Halloween for Lucius_Complex -- I missed posting this here and am catching up!

"Potter!"

"Professor?"

Severus sighed. "Harry."

A grin. "Yes, Severus."

"What is this?" Severus demanded.

Harry peered at the massive pile of foliage. "It's supposed to be 100 black roses. I didn't actually count them myself."

"If you didn't count them..." Another sigh. "Which is not the point. It's too much."

"I researched it. One needs the essence of twenty-five black roses to brew Felix Felicis," Harry frowned. "Is that wrong?"

"Amazingly enough, you are not wrong," Severus replied. "However, you have _one hundred_ black roses here!"

"Well, I didn't count them..." Harry equivocated.

"Harry. It's too much," Severus said firmly.

Harry's turn to sigh. "We've had this discussion. The money isn't important. I wanted to do this."

Severus' look told Harry _this discussion_ was not over. "Why Felix Felicis?"

Harry shrugged. "It seemed like something... interesting to brew. Since black roses are best at Halloween, I took what I could get."

"What will we do with _four_ batches of Felix Felicis?" Severus queried.

"We can give them as gifts," Harry offered.

"You do not want any for yourself?" Severus asked.

Harry put out a hand to bring Severus closer. He whispered against Severus' lips, "I'm already lucky. I have you."


End file.
